


Comfort Carols

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Series: Advent Calendar Prompts [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: When Clary admits to missing a mundane tradition from her past, Jace adapts it for a bit of familiar comfort.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland
Series: Advent Calendar Prompts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037739
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Comfort Carols

**Author's Note:**

> Advent Calendar Day 15 Prompt: Caroling

Jace is grabbing a quick pre-patrol coffee with Clary when he hears her sigh wistfully from beside him.

“I miss caroling,” she says, and he follows her gaze across the street where some elaborately dressed performers are singing Christmas songs outside of a restaurant.

“You used to do that?” Jace asks, an eyebrow raised at the idea of her in one of those period-piece outfits.

“No,” Clary laughs. “But a group of friends and I would always get together with cups of hot chocolate and go around during the first snow in December, singing songs from door to door. It was silly and just for fun, but it was nice.”

Jace wraps his free arm around her waist, pulling her close to his side. He knows that Clary wouldn’t trade being a Shadowhunter for the world, but that doesn’t stop him from feeling bad when she misses the more mundane aspects of her past life.

Instead of leaving right away they stay and listen for a little while as they sip their coffees, before finally heading back to the Institute.

\---

As the first snowflakes start to fall Jace pulls his phone out and sends Clary a text telling her to meet him at the piano when she’s done with patrol. As soon as it’s sent he rushes off to prepare a few things in the kitchen ahead of time so that he’s waiting for her on the bench of the piano when she finally shuffles in. Jace smiles at the sight of her, dressed in her red flannel pajamas, feet moving silently across the floor in her soft slippers, hair still damp from her shower.

“Alright, I’m no longer covered in ichor,” she declares, sitting down next to him on the bench. “So what did you want me to come down here for?”

“One second, just wait here,” Jace says, standing up as soon as she sits down to immediately leave her alone in the room. He returns a few minutes later with two mugs filled with hot cocoa and melting whipped cream, handing one to Clary and setting the other on a small table next to the piano. Clary immediately takes a sip.

“It may not be door to door,” Jace says, finally answering her original question. “But it’s the first snow of December and we’re going to sing carols.”

Realization dawns on Clary’s face and for a moment Jace thinks he might’ve overstepped, watching her eyes grow watery. Clary blinks a stray tear away, followed by a smile, and Jace’s momentary fear recedes.

“This might be the sweetest thing you’ve ever done for me,” Clary points out.

Jace smiles. “I have my moments,” he says, leaning over and giving her a kiss that tastes like cocoa.

Jace doesn’t know most of the songs though he practiced them a bit and can sight-read well enough to cover the rest. For the next two hours, they drink cocoa and sing Christmas music while others wander in to join them (or just listen) over the course of the night.

Through the windows they watch as the snow continues to fall, building up on the grass first, then the pathways, until they sing “Walking in a Winter Wonderland” to the sight of an actual winter wonderland.

They’re lyrics he remembers later, curled up with Clary by the fire, discussing dreams of their own. 

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell)! <3 )


End file.
